


Hurricanes, but there’s no need to fear

by Yeekers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurricanes, Just two bros, M/M, Not Beta Read, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeekers/pseuds/Yeekers
Summary: A grin found its way onto his face. He absolutely loved rain, and storms. Watching the liquid fall from the sky was therapeutic, lulling him to sleep some nights and giving him a calm sense of safety. Being out in it was equally as pleasant, but more of the excitable kind. Especially during Hurricanes....Or, Dream is George’s guide on how to flip off Mother Nature
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Hurricanes, but there’s no need to fear

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic ever on here. I have been reading on ao3 for literal years, but just now decided to actual post something. I guess, if y’all like it I can make more stuff. Maybe something with chapters? Who knows. But if have any ideas, just comment it. Trust me, I need ideas. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

It was late evening, and the sun was just about to drown in the horizon. Well, if the sun could actually be seen. The entire sky was a dull grey, rain clouds thick with liquid seeming to spread entirely across, ready to release cool showers upon the world below. The atmosphere surrounding those underneath them could only be described as tense; anticipating something. Birds could not be heard, nor any other creature. They had all assuming opted to take cover from the event waiting to happen. Walking outside would lead any being to be met with a silence, until the thunder started.

The cracking boom snapped Dream’s head up from his game. His character in Minecraft had stopped its quest of gathering ancient debris from the nether, hand hovering over the bed that would explode the surrounding blocks. Taking his hands off his keyboard, Dream pushed himself off his chair and stood. A groan escaped him as he did, an ache making itself present in his leg muscles. He used the desk for support as he shifted his legs to get the blood flowing in them once more. That’s what he gets for sitting in a chair for several hours straight.

With a small huff, Dream deemed his legs able to carry his weight once more and stepped around his chair to walk towards the window. As he did, he noticed the generally dark mood of his room, a lack of sunlight filtering through the window making the area quite colorless and grim. Though, he couldn’t help but feel giddy despite it. Placing his hands on the windowsill, Dream peered through the glass at the sky. Just as he did, a light sprinkle had started, barely noticeable drops falling from the clouds above. A grin found its way onto his face. He absolutely loved rain, and storms. Watching the liquid fall from the sky was therapeutic, lulling him to sleep some nights and giving him a calm sense of safety. Being out in it was equally as pleasant, but more of the excitable kind. Especially during Hurricanes.

The sound of his front door opening snapped him out of his day dream, echoing quite loudly through the empty apartment. His smile grew as he removed his hands from the window and straightened his back, walking towards his door. He always leaves it open, for some odd reason, so Dream was able to pass right through the threshold into the hallway leading to the living room. Upon entering said room, he immediately spotted George placing the groceries on the counter in the kitchen, since both areas are connected. Quietly, Dream snuck towards George, who was too busy taking the food items out of the bags to notice his stalker creeping up on him. Rounding the couch, Dream was about two feet away from George when he stopped. Taking a deep breathe, Dream grabbed George’s shoulder and yelled, “GEEEOOORGGE!!”

A scream vibrated in his ear, and seeing George jump nearly a foot up made Dream start to wheeze-laugh. With wide eyes, George snapped his head towards Dream, slightly relaxing when he realized it wasn’t an intruder. But that didn’t last long when he remembered what his supposed friend just did, and he immediately slapped Dream across his cheek. “Oooww, what was that for?” Dream whined, still laughing slightly as he rubbed his now sore cheek. George glared at him, “Don’t you fucking ask that, you know you deserved it for scaring the shit out of me.” Dream laughed again, jumping back when George raised his hand as a threat. “Woah woah! It was a joke, no need to beat me up!” The offending hand lowered as George huffed, rolling his eyes and a smile forcing its way onto his face despite his mood. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Just come and help me put this stuff away.” Dream chuckled and complied, moving to stand on the opposite side of the counter of George to help.

As Dream grabbed the nearest bag, George cleared his throat. “So uh....those clouds outside are pretty dark, huh? Looks like rain is coming.” Dream hummed, taking the carton of eggs out onto the counter. “Yeah, should probably check the news or weather app. Looks like this won’t be one of those 10 second down pours.” George snorted, moving to grab his phone from his pocket. Opening the fridge, Dream placed the eggs and cheese on their respective shelves. He heard a gasp from behind him, and Dream immediately turned his head to face George. “What’s wrong?” George blinked at his device, eyes wide as he rounded the counter to show Dream his screen. “Look at this shit.” He had his weather app open with Orlando, Florida weather shown on screen. Right above the temperature was a warning. It read, ‘HURRICANE WARNING & 4 MORE..’ Dream’s eyes widened as well, a small “oh” escaped his lips.

“Oh? What do you mean ‘Oh’?? It’s a fucking hurricane! Is it bad? Well, of course it’s bad! It’s a literal water tornado of death! Do we have to evacuate? Or are we staying here? Fuck, I should’ve gotten more water. What do we do? I’ve never experienced a hurricane before!” Dream glanced up as George rambled, watching his friend grip his phone and tap his foot nervously. “Uh,” Dream started, reaching towards George’s phone, “Let me see that.” George complied, letting his phone be held by Dream. Said man clicked on the arrow that sent him to the weather website. He closed the refrigerator door as he began to read, making his way towards the living room with George in tow.

‘Previously known as Tropical Storm Daniel, the recently developed Category 1 Hurricane Daniel has changed its course. Once thought to die off in the Gulf of Mexico, the Hurricane has sat and gathered ‘power,’ and is now currently heading straight towards the West Coast of Florida. By the sudden increase of wind speed and growth, it is estimated that it will become a Category 4 by the time it makes landfall...’ Dream swallowed and skimmed through the article, plopping down on the couch. George sat next to him, nervously fidgeting with his hands. “Turn the TV on to the weather,” Dream said, trying his best to keep the worry out of his voice. George did as he was told, quite quickly as well, fumbling with the remote for a second before turning it on.

Switching through the channels, he found the weather one easily. Dream glanced up from his reading to listen to it, focused intently on every word the weatherman said. “...est Coast will be evacuated as soon as possible. For those living in the following counties, all that is recommended is to stay indoors and away from windows: Polk county, Lake county, Osceola county...” Dream listened intently, silently hoping. “....Sumter county, and Orange county. No evacuation is needed, but it is strongly recommended that those living in those counties st-“ The TV turns off. “Hey! Dream! What was that for?” George says, looking at Dream like he had grown a third arm. Dream smiled, a relieved one, and placed the remote he took from George back on the table. “We don’t need it anymore, we’re gonna be fine.” George blinked and narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Wh-how do you know? It’s still gonna hit us, isn’t it?” Dream hummed and stood up, stretching as he held George’s phone back to him. “I read in the article that by the time it gets to us, it’ll be a 1. And we don’t have to evacuate, so we’re good, George.”

The British man slowly tracked Dream’s movement with his eyes, contemplating what Dream had said and, albeit hesitantly, he turned his phone off and followed his friend. “Well,” he started, “if the Florida man says so, then I guess I have no choice than to believe him.” Dream barked out a laugh, turning to face George with a grin. “And, as your local Florida man, I will show you how to truly embrace the Hurricane experience. I’ll be your guide to the wonders on power outages, candles and non-perishables!”

—————————————————————

“FUCK!” Dream wheezed and bent over, sounding more like a kettle than a human. George looked at him helplessly, holding the lighter that had failed to light the candle for the hundredth time, burning his fingers on multiple occasions. Dream had tears in his eyes, glancing up at George who was trying his hardest to work the lighter again. “Are you sure you-whheeeze- d-don’t need my help..?” George glared at Dream, gripping the candle harder. “I don’t need your pity flames, green man. I can fucking do this, I know I can. It just-“ He flicked the wheel again, thumb pad now raw from the ridges of the gas lighter. Nothing happened. “-It’s BROKEN! Why do you own a broken lighter?! That’s so stupid, this is so stupid.” George grumbled, trying again. This time, the skin of his thumb broke and he yelped, bringing it up to his mouth to suck on it.

Dream had finished his fit by then, still smiling as he straightened up. “Okay dude, that’s enough. It’s not that I’m doubting your ability to work a lighter, which I’m not, but I think you should stop. Let me see your thumb.” George glared at him again, but reluctantly gave Dream his hand. The skin had been pulled off, like a blister. George grimaced as Dream blew cold air on it, turning his gaze to the candle that caused his pain. “Alright,” George faced Dream as the man spoke, “I’m gonna go get Vaseline and a band-aid, I’ll be right back.” Dream let go and turned towards the hallway to the bathroom, pausing to face George again, “and don’t try that lighter again.” 

George huffed and placed the candle onto the counter of the kitchen, glancing at the rest of the house that he could see. It was currently 10:25pm, and the hurricane was almost to them.The power, like Dream had predicted, had gone out about an hour ago. Dream and him had gone out to stock up on water and food that did not require the refrigerator before then, and came home to a deathly silent house. It was definitely weird, and the fact that the lights wouldn’t turn on made it worse, but Dream slowly shuffled across the wood floor with outstretched until he found a flashlight and light flooded the room. From then, Dream had gathered all the candles he owned and lit most of them himself before George asked if he could help.

George heard footsteps approaching him and turned to face the hallway, seeing Dream holding a tub of cream and a single tan bandage. “Alright, I got the shit.” Dream dropped down onto the couch, George watching from the counter with an amused gaze. Dream turned to face him, patting the spot next to him with his free hand. George pushed himself off the chair he sat on and landed on the floor, making his way to Dream. Once he was seated, Dream began the process. He grabbed George’s hand, laying it on his lap as he opened the Vaseline. With his free hand, he dipped the tip of his pointer finger into it and lightly rubbed the cream onto the wound. George thought it would sting, but surprisingly, it didn’t. Dream quickly patched it up with the band-aid, and smiled lopsidedly. “Boom. The doctors should hit me up with how good I was at this. I’m a god.” George snorted, flexing his thumb to test it out. “Sure, they don’t call you ‘God at Minecraft’ for nothing.”

Dream wheezed, but it was interrupted by the crack of Thunder. George jumped a bit, glancing at Dream in a mild panic. Dream only smiled at him, and something about that smile made a shiver run up his spine. “Dream....” said man hummed, standing up and taking George’s hand, pulling him along. “Dream....what’s up with you?” The only response was silence, and since Dream had turned away from him, George grew quite concerned. “Dream, say something!” The Floridian only continued to drag him along. Through the kitchen, straight towards the front door....by the time Dream had opened the door, George’s brain finally caught up with him. The rain outside was absolutely pouring, wind whipping the droplets around like it was nothing. The sky was completely black with hints of grey, indicating that the Hurricane was, in fact, still there. And Dream had just let go of his hand to run out into it.

“DREAM, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” George yelled, both because of fear and the sheer speed of the wind carrying his voice away. Dream only laughed, running out into the street and jumping straight into the small river that had formed. George stared out in shock, hugging the doorframe tightly. Dream glanced towards George, and upon seeing him still standing in the doorway, full on bolted towards him. George would deny it if asked, but when he saw the soaked man running towards him, he couldn’t contain the scream that escaped him. As he began to dart inside, he felt hands grip his waist. Before he knew it, his feet were off the ground, and Dream had started to moved them both into the rain. “No no no nononono NO! DREAM YOU IDIOT PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!!”

From right next to him, George could now hear Dream laugh, which only angered him more. As soon as the rain touched him, he was immediately drenched. He struggled in Dream’s arms, but the man overpowered George and deemed his efforts useless. When they reached the street, Dream placed him down, and his feet were met with freezing cold water up to his ankles. He yelped, and held himself as he glared at Dream. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, THERES LITERALLY A HURRICANE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW.” George yelled, to which Dream grinned, high on adrenaline. “RELAX GEORGE, WE WON’T DIE. ITS JUST SOME FAST WIND AND WATER. YOU’RE FINE, WE’RE BOTH FINE. TRUST THE FLORIDA MAN, EXPERT ON HURRICANES!!” 

George struggled with accepting that statement, as they were literally told to stay inside at all costs. But, once Dream had kicked water onto his leg, all rational thoughts were forgotten. “YOU FUCKER!” George stepped back and came at Dream with a running start, kicking a considerable amount of rain water on him. The man gasped, smile turning more competitive and sinister. George wondered if this was the end of his short life as Dream sprinted towards him. He screamed as he pivoted and ran away, Dream following right behind him. The wind whipped the rain straight into his face, and at the speed it’s at, the droplets feel like a bunch of needles stabbing his skin. Though it didn’t really matter, because he noticed that he had started to laugh at some point.

Down the street, Dream continued to chase him. There were no cars driving because of the storm, and no one else were crazy enough to go outside, so it was just the two of them. Eventually, George ran out of energy, panting as he turned a corner and hid behind a tree. “OOOOHH GEEOOORGEEE~ WHERE ARE YOOOU?” His breath escaped in heavy puffs, oxygen having trouble making it to his brain. He pressed his back further against the soaked bark of the tree, eyes screwed closed. “DONT MAKE ME HAVE TO FIND YOU, GEORGE. YOU CANT HIDE FOR LONG~”

When he thought Dream had passed, he was sorely mistaken. Hands took his arm, causing him to yell in surprise. Dream laughed maniacally, pulling a struggling George into his arms. “GOT YOU!!” Dream cheered, George’s back flush against his chest. George gasped when he felt Dream’s cold wet limbs around him, glaring at him as he twisted his head. “Don’t look at me like that! You splashed first!” Dream wheezed at the headbutt he got in response, only hitting his chest because of George’s height. “You’re so small, George~ I could just spin you-“ he took the British man’s hand and proceeded to spin him around, like a ballroom dance. An idea flashed in Dream’s mind, and he started to tap his foot.

George grew confused, but glared at Dream anyway. “I am NOT shor-woOOOOAH!” His world became a blur again when Dream once again spun him. Before he could steady himself, or even speak a word, Dream had taken his hands and placed them on Dream’s shoulders. Dream placed his own hands on George’s waist, grinning as he began to sway them to an unheard beat. George blinked owlishly, taking in what was happening very slowly. Dream backed them into the street, now a different street than the one outside Dream’s apartment, and begin a fast paced rhythm. “Wha-Dream-“ “Shhh, just dance with me, George.” Said man immediately closed his mouth and glanced down at their feet. 

Dream started to hum a tune he didn’t recognize, but got himself lost in anyway. The two swayed and twisted each other in the middle of the street for god knows how long, and neither of them seemed to notice. George looked back up into Dream’s eyes again after a bit, and when he saw the yellow iris’ of the other man’s eyes, he smiled. Even though they’re literally in a Hurricane, he couldn’t help but feel safer than he’s ever felt before in Dream’s arms as they held each other in the rain.


End file.
